Zombie High
by britneyBlake
Summary: Jake was always the hottest kid in school. But what happens when his life is turned upside downc as he finds out he is the zombie slayer? While performing his duties he falls in love with Zaronda  Queen of zombies kind of a Buffy/Hannah crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**So obviously i don't own Hannah Montana, Zombie High, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. but this is pretty much a spin off of the show Jake Ryan is featured on in Hannah Montana. the first 2 chapters are going to kinda follow the story line of the Buffy movie, then the Buffy show, meanwhile always having it's own original aspects. Zaronda the zombie princess (Hannah's character) will probably start to show up in the 3rd chapter. please give comments on what you like and don't like (:**

* * *

><p>Janis was always a strange girl. She grew up with words like "outcast" and "freak" being thrown at her all the time. It wasn't until high school that she finally found others who enjoyed the same thing as she. With black fishnet stockings and dark lipstick, she was the type of girl who loved to hang out in the cemetery. "Are you sure you aren't scared?" asked Henry, her newest boyfriend, as they walked around the tombstones.<p>

"I'm fine, I love it out here".

"You're just lucky I'm here to protect you" Henry said with an adorable grin. Janis laughed. Sure, Henry was a bit cocky, but that was how she liked her guys: confident enough to make up for her insecurities.

"Nah, I don't really believe in monsters and all that crap anyways."

"Oh Really? I thought you would be the type to enjoy monster stories and stuff…" Henry assumed.

"Well, you thought wrong. Hey… did you hear something?" Janis asked as she heard ruffling in the bushes.

"Yeah… I'll go check it out." Henry told her as he started to walk away. "Stay right there until I get back." A few moments passed. Janis started to get nervous when he didn't come back.

"Hey, is everything all right?" she called out, but there was no response. "Henry! Henry"! Still no answer. Janis started to walk toward the bushes. She pulled the aside but she couldn't see anything. "Henry, if you're playing games with me you better cut it out right now." She said as she took out her cell phone to light her path. A loud screech left her lips as she saw what was in front of her. Henry lies pale and drained of blood on the ground with absolutely no sign of life in him. "Oh my god!" she wailed.

* * *

><p>It was an average day at Jemery High School in Los Angeles. Jake was an average student. He was captain of the school's championship winning soccer team. His frame was built tall and athletic, his hair light blonde as it almost hit his gorgeous blue eyes, and his skin a golden tan. He was the hottest and coolest guy in school and everyone knew it.<p>

"Hey Jake!" called out Stacey, his girlfriend. Stacey was the girl equivalent to Jake: gorgeous, blonde, captain of the cheerleading squad. They were practically made for one another.

"Hey baby!" Jake grinned right before he planted a kiss on her lips. The whole school turned as they made out at the top of the stairs near the entrance to the school. "I missed you babe" he said once they're lips parted.

"I saw you just yesterday" she giggled as she kissed him again.

"Damn… do you wanna just skip today?" he asked.

"What? I have a math exam today, I can't." Stacey frowned.

"Even more of a reason to not go. Come on, babe. You know you want to. It'll just be you and me. And we can do whatever we wanna do without anyone watching…" Jake whispered as he tickled her and kissed her neck. Stacey giggled hysterically as their friend Mark walked up.

"Oh shit. Look at my friend the girl magnet!" Mark laughed as he hit Jake on the back. "You're the man!"

"Well, since you are 'the man', then of course I will skip class with you." Stacey smiled as she put her arm around Jake's waist.

"You kids have fun. But be safe now. We don't need any… accidents." Mark joked as he walked into school.

"Doesn't seem we have to worry about that anyways" Jake said to Stacey as they headed back to his car.

"Aw, babe! Look, I know we've talked about losing our virginities to each other, but I just don't think I'm ready. I mean… what's the rush? We're going to spend the rest of forever with each other, right?" Stacey said.

"Yeah, you're right." Although Jake was starting to get a bit impatient, he really did care about Stacey. He would never want to push her into doing something she wasn't completely ready for.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Jake returned to school for soccer practice after dropping Stacey off at her house. They spent the afternoon kissing in his car by the beach. It was nice, Jake thought. He just wished they would have talked more. That was something he seemed to always want from Stacey. She was just so… shallow. It was as if there was nothing really to talk about with her other than herself, she had no depth. Because Jake was so caught up thinking about his relationship, he almost didn't realize that there was a man staring at him from the corner. The man was probably around 40 years old, muscular, and had and wore an expression of seriousness.<p>

"Jake," the man said to him after he left the locker room that same afternoon.

"How do you know my name?" Jake asked.

"I am Oscar. I am your watcher." He spoke triumphantly.

"Watcher? What is that? Who are you?" Jake asked confused.

"There is a lot you do not understand now, but you will in time. We must talk in private though. Follow me." The man started to walk away. "I understand you have had some frightening dreams recently, this is normal for your position." He spoke as he continued to walk.

"How do you know about my dreams?" Jake said as he struggled to keep up with the man's fast pace. Jake had been having terrifying nightmares for quite some time now, but he had never told anybody. The man led him into the school's gym.

"In every generation there is a slayer, chosen by fate or destiny. The duties of this chosen one are to fight the forces of evil and to balance peace on our earth." The man said once the doors were closed and locked.

"Evil? Like demons and shit? Come on dude. You can't be serious." Jake muttered, still confused.

"Jake, you must listen to me. You are the chosen one. I have been sent here to train you."

"Train me? For what?" Jake asked unbelievably. "And who sent you?"

"The watcher's council." He replied immediately. He removed a stack of papers from the bag he was carrying. On the paper were Jake's name, family members, house address, phone numbers, and all the information you could think of.

"Where did you get that?" Jake asked, truly concerned.

"In your dream there is this monster coming after you, always with a deadly intention; but you are never afraid for yourself. You know you can handle the harm they may try to bring to you. You're only concern is to help those who are in danger of these creatures." Oscar said with such confidence. He was spot on. Jake's dreams came almost every night, yet they were always about the same thing.

"Okay, so what if I am this…chosen one you speak of? Then what? What do you want from me?" Jake wondered.

"We must prepare. The training begins immediately, for there is something horrid coming our way."

"What do you mean by something horrid…?" Jake asked yet another question. "What kind of slayer am I?"

"You are the zombie slayer." Oscar said. The next few moments were strangely quiet. Jake burst out laughing.

"Okay dude. I thought this was some fucked up joke, but you have got to be crazy. Zombie slayer? Good one." Jake laughed. All of a sudden, Oscar threw his fist towards Jake's head at a speed impossible for any basic human. Out of pure reflex, Jake threw his arm up in defense and pushed the man away. Oscar then put both of Jake's hands behind his back. Before he could even process what was happening, Jake was on the floor.

"The reflexes of the slayer are naturally strong enough to fight a human. But they will need a lot of work to hold their own with a zombie." He shared with Jake. "So are you ready to quit playing games yet?"

"Oh my god. This is real." Jake said out of disbelief. "How did I do that? Holy shit!"

"There is a lot more where that came from, boy." Oscar replied.

* * *

><p>The drive home after practice was a blur to Jake. Oscar wasn't lying when he told Jake that he was the zombie slayer; Jake could feel it. Recently, Jake's intuition had gotten stronger. He could feel when he was being lied to, he could sense when something was going to go wrong, and he dreams that were supposedly premonitions of the future. He was strong, stronger than he could have ever imagined. Jake and Oscar had spent the whole afternoon practicing techniques to fight a zombie, he had been taught so much already. Although the whole idea had seemed crazy at first, it was almost impossible for Jake to doubt his destiny; the pieces to the puzzle finally fit perfectly.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Jake's mother yelled as he walked through the door.

"Soccer practice… its Wednesday. I always have practice on Wednesday." Jake replied smoothly.

"Oh yeah? Soccer practice ended two hours ago. And I just got a phone call from your school saying you were absent in every single one of your classes!" She added.

"Okay mom. You caught me. I was with Stacey, we wanted to catch up." Jake said trying to calm his mother down. He knew his mom loved Stacey and he hoped it would help the situation.

"Catch up? You saw Stacey yesterday." His mom said hesitantly.

"It's not the same, mom. Everyone was around. We went to the water park." Jake said.

"Okay. But don't think I'm okay with this. You have been acting so weird lately Jake. Mess up to many times and you will be sorry." She threatened as she walked up stairs.

Jake rolled his eyes. He hated how his mom treated him like a child. But after the things that he had put his mom through the last couple of months, he almost couldn't blame her. Jake had skipped school countless times, had gotten a call home from a police officer for smoking cigarettes, and had almost been arrested for stealing an energy drink from a gas station. Jake wasn't usually a bad kid, but recently he had found himself hanging out with the wrong people. He hasn't gotten in any real trouble yet, but if he didn't get a grip soon, who knows what could happen.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon Jake met Oscar at the cemetery. "I got into a lot of trouble last night because of you." Jake told him. "My mom freaked out when I didn't drive home straight after practice."<p>

"Then you better call her now and tell her you won't be back until late." He replied while unloading weapons from his bag.

"What do I tell her?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure you can think of something. You must learn to develop a good imagination; lying is never a good thing, but at times it is necessary." Oscar explained. "No one can know about your duties as a slayer, you must tell lies to cover this up."

"Why can't I tell anyone? I mean other than the fact that I might be institutionalized if I did."

"Having an open identity will not only endanger yourself but also your loved ones." Oscar said as if it was obvious. "These zombies, they are vicious creatures. They have no soul and no reasoning. If they know you will get in their way of feeding, they will try to kill you. They won't stop for anything."

"How do we kill them?" Jake asked, frightened.

"Well that is what we are learning today. Zombies are not indestructible. Killing them will not be easy to you at first, but it can be done." Oscar held a sharp weapon in his hand.

"A steak? I thought that was for vampires only." Jake said as he analyzed the weapon.

"Yes, wooden steaks defeat the vampires by stabbing through the heart. Zombies are a lot less picky. You can kill them with anything strong enough to do the job; even your hand may work after some training. Just make sure you always aim for the head, it's the surest way to kill them." Oscar explained.

"So why not just use a butcher's knife, or a gun?" Jake asked. "Why use a wooden steak?"

"Just because zombie slaying is your calling, does not mean you will not come across other creatures of the night." Oscar warned. "If you were to come across something else, wouldn't you like to be armed?"

"Wait, so vampires are real?" Jake asked only half surprised. Hey, if zombies are real, why not vampires?

"Yes young child. You should keep in mind that most fairy tales come from a line of truth. You will keep the wooden stick with you at all times. No exceptions."

"Okay. So when do I kill my first zombie?" Jake asked with a child like enthusiasm.

"Tonight."

"What?" Jake gasped. He didn't believe he would be killing so soon. "I've had hardly any training."

"Practice makes perfect. I will be here the whole time. You will not be harmed, I promise you." Oscar reassured him. For hours the two of them trained until the sun set. Once it was completely dark, they started to patrol. Jake had come across two zombies almost immediately and surprisingly, he found it very easy to kill. Oscar was right: always aim for the head. It was a soft spot for them, hit anywhere else and they would just keep coming back. Hit the head and they were almost certainly a goner.

* * *

><p>The training and patrolling had continued every night for the rest of the week. He told his mom he was going to a friend's house to complete a project, all though he wasn't sure she completely bought it. The following Sunday Stacey called his cell phone just as he was getting home from patrolling.<p>

"Hey" he answered.

"Hey. I've been calling you for, like, all week. Where the hell have you been?" she asked. Jake rolled his eyes. Stacey sounded just like his mother.

"I've been at school every day, don't you remember? I haven't skipped once." He said.

"Okay but you've been completely zoned out. I mean, you hardly talk to me at school, you don't answer my calls, and I haven't seen you all weekend!" She whined.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I've just been… busy."

"Whatever. I'm coming to your game tomorrow night. We can hangout then right?" Stacey spoke seductively.

"Shit!" Jake muttered low enough that Stacey couldn't hear. He had forgotten all about his game and he had promised Oscar he would go patrolling that night. "Look, I'm going to have to call you back…"

"Jake, hold on a sec-" Stacey spat before he hung up. Jake knew that if he missed the soccer game his coach would kill him. This was the only game left until the big play-off on Friday. Jake quickly dialed Oscar's phone number.

"Hello" Oscar answered.

"Hey, man. I know I told you I would go patrolling and stuff tomorrow, but I have this soccer game and-"

"-and what?" ,Oscar cut-off Jake. "You want to skip patrolling?"

"Well, yeah. Just this one time." Jake said.

"Jake, it isn't a matter of just training anymore. You must realize that now you have been activated, any dark forces nearby will be pulled towards you by Mother Nature. If you don't patrol, lives will be at risk. You are saving people now, Jake. It is your duty." Oscar explained. Jake sighed. He hadn't thought about it like that before. He was suddenly feeling the weight of his duty and he wasn't sure he liked it. Nonetheless, he felt he must comply.

"Fine, I'll be there." Jake answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I would really appreciate any kind of opinions to help make the story better! Although i do have a basic idea of where i want the story to go, i am always open to new ideas (: Please review.**

* * *

><p>"Oh look what we have got here. A slayer!" the zombie spat in disgust. It was the following night at the cemetery, where Jake was performing his regular patrolling. This was the fifth zombie Jake had seen that night.<p>

"Yeah, well look what we've got over here… a zombie!" Jake shot back. He was very new to talking childish banter with a zombie and his come backs were kinda lame. _Note to self: think of witty zombie comebacks _Jake thought.

"Just wait until you see the plans we have for your pathetic town slayer, soon enough you all will be ours!" The zombie let out a disturbing laugh. Jake, getting pissed off by the chit-chat, finally decided to strike. In one swift movement, he grabbed the zombie's arms and slammed his head into the nearby tree. Jake was sure that the zombie would have been dead after that, but he just pushed Jake off. "You're strong slayer, but not stronger than what you have coming to you." He threatened as he ran off. Jake struggled to get up intending to go after him but by the time was off the ground, the zombie was long gone.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jake asked Oscar. He was completely bummed out. This was the first time he had ever let a zombie get away. He didn't like the feeling. For the first time since patrolling he truly felt like wasn't the strongest thing out there. "And what did he mean by 'we have special plans for this town'; who is 'we'?" Jake wondered.

Oscar sighed. "I knew you would have to find out about this eventually, I just didn't think this would all happen so soon."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Normally zombies like to travel alone. They are extremely self-reliant except for the occasional partner or friend." Oscar continued. "Recently, there have been gatherings."

"What kind of gatherings?" Jake asked.

"Zombie gatherings. The local zombie leader, or "king" as he has been called, has been very upset about you coming out into the supernatural world. In order to prevent you becoming a threat to him and his people, he will try to stop you. He will start a war."

"When will this war take place?" Jake was nervous. He had no idea what to expect.

"I don't know. We must train even more than usual. Before school and after, you must be ready for this." Oscar commanded.

"Fine, but I need to get home and rest now, so I can get up early tomorrow morning."

"Very well." Oscar replied.

* * *

><p>When Jake pulled up to his home he already knew something was wrong. He was able to hear his soccer coach ranting to his mother from all the way outside, something he wouldn't have been able to do pre-slayer.<p>

"Once again may I say: where the hell have you been?" His mother yelled at him as he walked through the door. "I mean forget calling me back, forget leaving a note, but do you realize what day today is?" she asked. Jake just stood there silently, not knowing how to explain his actions.

"Do you?" Jake's coach repeated to him.

"Yes." Jake sighed.

"Oh really? Because we all thought you forgot!" Coach Hough yelled at him as he inched closer to Jake. "You know, you are really starting to push it. And you know I don't take such childish behavior from the team's captain. Especially, not this close to the playoffs!" he practically screamed in Jake's ear while holding his thumb and index finger close together to indicate how close the playoffs were.

"Look, I'm really, really sorry. I can't really tell you why I didn't show up, but… I'll make it up to you somehow." Jake fidgeted. He really did feel bad about missing the soccer game, but obviously there was something much more important on the line.

"Oh yes, you will; but how is the question." The coach paced around the room.

"Coach Hough, allow me to get you a drink or something. It's the least I can do." Jake's mom offered.

"No thank you. Just have your son at the game!" The coach said as he stormed out the door.

Jake's mother looked at him with a horrified face. "I'm not even going to ask where you were, Jake. If you want to screw up your own life, that's fine by me. But missing the game? That costs the whole team. I thought I raised you better than that!" she said on the brink of tears.

"Mom-" Jake said as his mom stormed off upstairs. Jake felt horrible. His mom must have felt so alone; she had recently gotten a divorce with Jake's dad and now it seemed Jake was turning on her also. But Jake felt alone too, he wished he could tell someone about this, someone who would understand. Automatically he thought of Stacey. Obviously he couldn't tell her about the slaying, but she could help cheer him up. Jake ran outside to his car. He had to apologize for ditching her at the game tonight.

* * *

><p>As Jake pulled up to Stacey's house, he thought he probably should have called before he came. He just hadn't thought about it at the time and he wasn't sure if Stacey's feelings were hurt. He got out of the car and walked towards her window facing the back of the house. He figured he would see if she was upset and crying before he threw the rock to indicate he was there. If she was crying, he would just write her a note and give it to her the next morning when she felt a little better. But what Jake did see in her window made him stop dead in his tracks. He saw Stacey on her bed naked, and she wasn't alone. Next to her was Keith Appleman, quarterback of the school's football team, with his arm around her. Fortunately the blanket covered all indecent parts of Keith, but Jake wasn't stupid; he knew Keith was naked too.<p>

The sight of this happening made Jake wonder if human slaying was wrong if the human had sex with his girlfriend. Sex with his girlfriend who had claimed she wanted to wait until the right moment to do it. Jake had never felt so betrayed in his life, not even when his dad left him. He felt tears welling up in his gorgeous blue eyes as he marched back to his car. Fuck sleep, he thought, I'm going on a killing rage. And with that he grabbed his bag of weapons and headed down to the cemetery.

The following day at school Jake decided he had to confront Stacey. There was no way he could go on pretending to be a perfect boyfriend when he knew what was happening.

"Stacey, I saw you." Jake said after he led her to a quiet area during lunch.

"What?" she asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"I saw you and Keith. Together…" He added.

"Oh, look, Jake I'm sorry." Stacey said in a way that didn't make her sound sorry at all. "I didn't mean for this to happen. Keith was just always around when you weren't" She explained.

"Always around? God, I feel like such an idiot. How long has this been going on for?" He asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"About a month, maybe a month and a half" she admitted.

"Wow…" Jake replied. "Wow. What happened to 'wanting to wait for the right moment' Stacey? It sounded so convincing when you said it." Jake spat.

"Okay, Jake. I said that I was sorry; you don't need to be an asshole about this. It's all your fault anyways. We are totally over." She blew him a kiss as she walked away. Jake couldn't believe it. She just told him it was his fault and then walked away. It was almost as if she never had feelings for him at all.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Jake's mind was far away as he entered the boy's locker room. It was the night of the playoff game, the night he should have been exited for. But in reality, soccer was the farthest thing from Jake's mind. The slaying patrols and training had controlled his life that week. He had worked hard to prepare for the war he and Oscar both knew was coming. Oscar had allowed Jake to come to this game, but only if Oscar could tag along in the crowd in case something went wrong.<p>

"Alright boys, time for a huddle!" The coach yelled. "They are waiting for us out there!" he said as all the players gathered in a circle. "Our teachers, our friends, our family; they are all counting on us tonight." He looked each one of them in the eye. "We can't let them down." His gaze settled on Jake "Anything to say, captain?" the coach asked him.

Jake froze. His head was obviously not in the game and he hadn't expected the coach to call him out like this. Quickly, he improvised a speech off the top of his head. "Look guys, I know that it may seem at times like you just can't win. It seems like the only thing left to do is give up, but we can't. Not tonight! Tonight is the night we have been waiting for, and I know as a captain I may have let you all down at times. My mind has been going to different places, I admit. But I hope you all know that at the end of the day, I never meant to disappoint any of you. So we should all be ready to fight tonight, because this is going to be war!" Jake yelled. The whole team was silent. The coach smiled at Jake and gave him a wink that said "okay son, you screwed up; but I forgive you." and just as they team was about to do their team chant, a loud piercing scream came from the bleachers.

"What was that?" Jake asked, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of more yelling and screaming. Immediately, Jake ran out to the field to see what all the noise was. In front of him there was an innocent student getting her brain sucked out by a deadly zombie. He ran towards the girl and pushed the zombie out of her way. As he began to fight him off, about ten more zombies came up behind him. "Shit!" Jake said. He didn't have any of his weapons on him. "Oscar!"

"Here!" Oscar said as he ran towards Jake with a brain crushing weapon. After he threw it to Jake, Oscar was confronted by about ten other zombies. Even after Jake had finished off the zombies in front of him, there were more springing at him from every other side. It was as if every time he killed one, three more would come. With students and parents running around and zombies on the loose, the entire field was filled with chaos. It had seemed like forever Jake was fighting off zombies when he heard Oscar cry out in pain.

"Oscar!" Jake yelled as he ran towards his watcher. By this time most of the survivng humans had left the fiel and escaped while Jake distracted the zombies. "Everyone leave! Get off the field!" Jake screamed to the humans.

"You have to burn them! Burn the whole field!" Oscar said with a weak breathe. Jake picked the old man up and ran towards the parking lot, fighting off zombies while doing so. Jake got a spare tank of gas and matches from his car and ran back towards the field leaving Oscar in the backseat. After spreading the gasoline by throwing the tank, it was easy enough to start the fire. All of the surviving students and parents watched wordlessly from the parking lot it shock.

"Oscar!"Jake ran back to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm not going to make it, but I'll be fine." Oscar said weakly.

"No. No! Don't talk like that! You are going to make it." Jake said in a hoarse voice.

Oscar looked deep into Jake's eyes. "You did an amazing thing tonight, saving many lives. I have taught you well. You don't need me here anymore." Oscar told him with his last breathe.

"Thank you."Jake whispered to his dead body. Jake stood up to look at the mess that was made.

Some people were crying, some were dead, and some were still shocked into quietness. All of the zombies, though, were dead, and this time, for good.

Well, all but one. "So you think you can just ruin my plans, slayer? You will pay for this!" said the zombie that had told him about the war a week earlier.

"Dude, i slayed you once; don't make me slay you again." Jake said as he ripped the head off the zombie. Jake sighed. He dreaded the picture in front of him. The only thing he dreaded more, was the look he was going to find on his mother's face after she finds out he burned down the soccer field.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, sorry it's been a while but i've been so busy writing my other story called Wonder Blake: Pop Princess. It's pretty much mymain focus right now, so i would love it if you checked it out! If you are a fan of Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera it would be great for you. Anyways, i will try and update Zombie High as much as possible. Probably the more reviews i get the more it will motivate me to write haha. Okay, well you know i love suggestions so comment and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1 month later<p>

* * *

><p>Jake was a strong guy, he always was. After what he had been through in the past month, you would think he could stand up to anything. He had slain dozens of zombies. He had protected almost his entire school from a flesh-eating feast. He had lived through a bad break-up with his beautiful, cheating girlfriend.<p>

But now, at this moment, there was one thing Jake wasn't sure he could face. High school.

To state the obvious, he had gotten in a lot of trouble for burning the school's soccer field. Everyone at the soccer game that night had seen the zombie war; still, no one had brought it up again. Jake wasn't sure if the reason was because the people were in denial about what they saw, or if they just knew no one would believe them even if they told. In punishment for what he did, Jake was not only expelled by his school, but he was also severely punished by his stressed-to-death mother as well.

"Lucky" is what his mother, Julie, had called him after Jake was released from the police station. "They could have put you in jail, you know!" she told him. "Setting fire to public property is a huge crime!" she wiped her tears away.

Jake had told everyone that the fire was an accident. He wasn't sure if they bought it, but he was sure that everyone who had witnessed what had happened that night had just wanted to block it out. He wasn't allowed back in that school, and according to Jake's mother, he wasn't allowed back in that town either.

"We are leaving." She told him that same night he got expelled. "There is nothing for us in this town anymore, not since your dad left us. You have gotten in so much trouble." She wailed. "But it stops here. We will be moving away from this town. You will _not_ get in trouble there. I can promise you that." She spat. It sounded more like a threat than a promise.

So now here Jake stood, in sexy worn-out jeans and a leather jacket, standing at the mouth of hell- or Sunnydale High School, whichever you prefer.

Sunnydale was the boring and quite town in California Jake's mother had relocated them to only three weeks after the accident. He had only been here a week, and already he wanted to leave. Not back home, per se, but anywhere but a dainty town like this. It had to be the safest place on the Earth, absolutely no excitement.

With little difficulty, Jake found the school's office. It was right in the front entrance, how typically boring. After getting his schedule, Jake walked out to unenthusiastically greet his first day.

"Hey," spoke a petite girl with chestnut colored hair when Jake walked out of the office. "You must be Jake Ryan, right? I'm your tour guide." She chirped with a smile.

"Hey, yeah I'm Jake." He smiled back as he assessed the girl. She was pretty, but not in the cheerleader way that Jake was used to. She seemed sweet. She was definitely a little bit corky. "What's your name?"

"Oh, my name, I almost forgot about that." She giggled. "I'm Amber Blair."

"Alright, it was great meeting you Amber." Jake replied. "But between you and me, I don't really need a tour guide. I think I can find my classes on my own. After all, the school is pretty straightforward, no secret hallways or underground chambers right?"

Amber laughed. "No, I guess you're right. We are a bit boring here. But are you sure you don't need me?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't make you lead me around all day. I'll be fine." He assured her.

"Okay cool. Well, I'll see you around I guess." She smiled and walked away. As she made her exit, she tripped on her own feet. She sure was goofy, Jake thought.

The day wasn't going great, but a lot better than Jake had imagined. By second hour he had already made plenty of friends.

"Dude, no way. David Beckham ruled the field at the World Cup." said Kyle Hart, Sunnydale's soccer captain and Jake's first friend at school. He was tall, tan, brunette, and had green eyes that made all the girls swoon. He was basically the same kind of guy Jake was. It was no wonder that they became friends. Jake was even sitting with the whole soccer team crowd at lunch.

"Yeah yeah, he's alright." Jake replied as he took a bite of the macaroni made by the school. It was plain and pretty much tasted like nothing.

Kyle tapped Jake and pointed across the school's courtyard to a group of girls. "Now those are the babes at this school," Kyle explained to Jake. "They are sexy and best of all they're easy." He said referring to a bunch of blonde girls dressed like cheerleaders. Ah, so this school was exactly like Jake's old school, after all.

Jake whistled even though he wasn't sure he liked the way Kyle was talking about those girls. He wasn't sure he would even want a girl if she was easy anyways.

"You can have whoever you want except that one in the pink skirt." Kyle told him. "She's my girl." Kyle's girl had long blonde hair, long legs, and a fake tan. "Her name's Abby. She's the hottest girl at school and cheerleading captain." Alright, so Abby was the Stacey at this school. Jake was starting to get the hang of things.

"And see them," Kyle continued as he pointed towards a table by the dumpsters. "Those are the freaks."

Sitting at the "freak" table was Amber, Jake's tour guide, with some other average looking people. Jake didn't see how they were "freaks". They definitely didn't look like movie stars, but they didn't look like total losers either. They were just average, and Amber had seemed nice enough.

Amber stood up with a tall, gangly boy and started walking towards Jake's table. "Hey Jake," Amber said once she reached him. "Have you been finding your way around?"

"Oh hey Amber," he replied. "Yeah, like I said, it's pretty straight forward. Plus, I have a map."

Kyle elbowed Jake in the side. "Amber," Kyle addressed her before looking at the guy next to her "and Math Whiz, don't you have some studying to do or something?" he laughed at them.

Embarrassed, Amber and "Math Whiz" walked away. "See you around Jake," Amber murmured.

"Wow, little art freak thinks she actually has a chance with you," commented another soccer guy next to Kyle. "Girls like her aren't worth the wait. Only losers like Math Whiz over there have the time to waste." He laughed.

"Hey, what did they ever do to you?" Jake asked. He wasn't going to risk his new friendship on the first day of school without knowing the full story. Maybe the soccer guys had a reason not to like Amber and "Math Whiz".

"They're just fucking weird," Kyle told him. "You don't want to be seen with people like them." Kyle threw a banana peel on the floor right in front of where Amber and her friend were walking. Luckily, Amber didn't step on the peel; unluckily, her friend did.

The teenage boy tripped on the banana peel and fell flat on his ass on front of the whole school. "Wow, good one Math Whiz!" Kyle's friends shouted. Everybody laughed.

"You know what, dude," Jake stood up to Kyle. "That's not cool. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ah, the famous words.

"Wait, are you actually standing up for them?" Kyle asked. "I thought you were cool, but I guess you're just a freak to." he laughed as he inched towards Jake.

Jake pushed Kyle away a little too effortlessly. "Just stay away from them or you'll be sorry." He threatened before racing away. Great, Jake thought. It was only the first day of school and he had already made enemies.

"Hey," called a guy's voice behind Jake. "Wait up!"

Jake turned around. In front of him he saw Amber's friend, the one who fell over the banana peel. He really wasn't that dorky at all. He was a little bit awkward in his height, but he was pretty built. Jake was sure that this guy could play all kinds of sports if he wanted to.

"Thanks," said the boy, "for telling off those assholes and stuff. No one's ever done that before."

"Yeah well, someone needed to I guess." Jake replied.

"I'm Jeremy by the way. I see you already met my friend Amber."

"Yeah, she seemed nice. I don't really like how Kyle and his friends think its okay to call her a loser and stuff, I mean, she hasn't done anything to them."

"That doesn't really matter," Jeremy explained. "Kyle pretty much runs this school. If he doesn't like you then you're a loser. That's just how it is." He shook his head.

"What? That's crazy. Kyle is no better than you or me," Jake was starting to get angry.

"Whatever. So, uh, if you want to hang out with Amber and me, we're always available." Jeremy said kind of shyly. "Or, you know, I get it if you don't. We are probably not the people you want to be seen with."

Jake almost laughed. "Sure, I'll sit with you guys tomorrow." Jake told him before walking away. Hey, at least now he had friends, he thought as he went to his next class.

Jake had to double check his schedule when he entered the school's library. It said this was the right place, but then why was the room almost completely empty? "Um, is this study hall?" Jake asked the librarian sorting books on a shelf. He was the only other person in here.

"Why yes, it is," The librarian responded in a thick British accent. He was about forty years old with graying hair and wire-rimmed glasses.

"Okay…" Jake started. "So where is everybody?" he looked around.

"Well, most other students have electives they sign up for but I guess they were all filled up by the time you got here." The librarian explained.

"So I'm the only one in this class?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"No no, there are four other students. Amber Blair is probably in the art room, Jay Kid moved last month, and Jeremy Greene is probably tutoring the freshman in math. The last student, Abby, has never shown up so let's just forget about her." The librarian looked at his sheet with the student's name on it.

"Alright, well, I'm Jake," Jake said as he took a seat at one of the tables. He was almost excited when he found out Amber and Jeremy were in this class too, but now it looks like they weren't going to show up.

"Oh I know," the man replied. "I am Mr. Walden. I am your watcher."

Jake stopped breathing. He must have misheard what the librarian had said. "Okay Walden, so what am I supposed to do? Just study and stuff?" he asked.

"That may be to your advantage. I have a variety of books on demons and zombies of sorts if you want to look them through." Walden placed a zombie book in front of Jake.

"Why would I want to learn about zombies and demons?" Jake asked playing it stupid. There was no way the school librarian knew that Jake was the zombie slayer.

"Jake it's your duty, is it not? It says right here, Jake Ryan: Zombie slayer." Walden showed him his clipboard. The paper also said Shane Walden was assigned the watcher's position. The bottom of the page was stamped by the Watcher's Counsel.

"Okay, no." Jake gave him back the clip board. "I'm not doing this again. No way."

Walden looked surprised. "What do you mean? You need training"

"You know what happened last time I was trained for zombie slaying? I burned down the soccer field, I was expelled, and my mom moved me out of that town. I can't do this again. I just want a normal life." Jake explained as he got up.

"You can't have a normal life," Walden called as Jake sped out of the library. "You can't hide from this."


End file.
